1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric socket and more particularly, to an electric socket having an automatic aperture shutter for safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
The operation of plug and socket is very common in everyday. Typically, a conventional socket has an insulating casing having two or three apertures thereon and electrodes in the casing behind the apertures. The plug has two or three prongs to be inserted into the apertures of the socket and electrically contact the electrodes.
There always are some children inserting wires into the socket to get electric shock accidents at home. To prevent electric shock accident, socket shields are the most common device that the parents use. Such socket shield is made of an insulating material, such as plastic, having a lid and two prongs on a back of the lid. Same as the plug, user may insert the prongs of the sock shield into the apertures of the socket to prevent children touching the socket. When the socket is needed, user may hold a ring on the lid and pull the socket shield out. It always happens that people forgets to put the socket shield back when he/she pulls the plug out, or the socket shield is missing that would make the socket exposing. Besides, the socket shield is not functional for elder children because they might learn how to remove the socket shield